Jutin's Monkeys
by crazyamoeba
Summary: Justin is very excited about something, and Brian may just find this cute...Warnings: Mild language, sugary.Don't own QAF, not my characters.


**Justin's Monkeys**

It was a cold day in November when a blurred bundle of tightly swaddled blond mass hurtled through the door of Kinnetic, clutching something precious inside the swaddling of its coat.

Justin charged up to Cynthia's desk, face flushed form excitement and cold. He grinned at Cynthia like a small child.

"Is he in?" was all he asked of the woman. It wasn't as if she didn't know who he would be talking about.

"Hi Justin. He just came out of a meeting, he's in his office," and she waved him in without even bothering to ask Brian first. It wasn't as if he had ever said no to having an office visit form his Sunshine.

Brian nearly shit himself when his office door opened with a bang to admit a squealing blond.

"Christ!" he exclaimed, clutching at his chest dramatically. "Sunshine, is there any reason why you come bursting into my office, squealing like a stuck piglet?"

Justin had been about to say something, but at the comparison between him and a stuck piglet, his face crumpled into a scowl.

"I'm not a piglet." He said sulkily, standing perfectly still, just staring at Brian, and ordering him silently to agree.

Brian drank in the sight of Justin, a smile curving its way across his face. His boy looked so adorable when he pouted.

He got up and made his way around his desk, stopping beside Justin and wrapping his arms around the blond.

Justin was stiff and unresponsive, obviously still sulking. Brian kissed the top of his head and chuckled into the blond hair.

"You're not a piglet," at these words Justin's frown lightened, but he still did not respond to the hug. Brian rolled his eyes.

"You are a beautiful, hot, sexy, cute, desirable man with a great ass," Brian supplied.

Justin broke out into a grin, and launched one arm around his lover, squeezing tightly.

"Okay, so you gonna tell me what has you so excited, and what you are concealing under that coat?" Brian asked, nodding to the one arm that Justin kept wrapped around the bulge in his coat.

At the mention of his precious cargo, Justin's grin widened, and he neared Brian's desk, unzipping his coat.

"I brought something that I want you to keep here," he explained, gesturing to the office.

Brian cocked his eyebrow, clearly intrigued.

Justin grinned, and whipped the gift out of his coat.

"Tee hee!" was all he said, full of glee.

For a moment Brian simply stared at the transparent, wavering orb with puzzlement, not knowing what the hell it was that Justin was cradling like some precious toy.

Then he noticed the shapes swirling within the orb, and a smile spread across his face, as he thought; _'I have a twelve year old for a lover'._

"You got sea monkeys?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, aren't they great?" Justin replied happily, giving Brian an absolutely ecstatic smile.

Justin plonked the tank of his little wriggly friends on Brian's desk, and then straddled the chair by the side, resting his head on his arms, and sat, simply watching the creatures with a smile on his face.

Brian simply stood and stared at Justin. He had a small smile on his face, and was feeling so in awe of the creature before him. He felt a warmth (yes warm fuzzy feelings in Brian Kinney, the temperature in Hell must be getting a little too cold for some people's comfort) spread through him at the sight of his lover. It was an amazed warmth. He was stunned that even after all the shit the world had thrown at the boy already in his short life, he could still be so easily enchanted by the simplest things.

It was a feature that Brian adored.

And the look that Justin got when something did enchant him the way that these creatures did – his face became so innocent, like a child. And it was refreshing to Brian, to be near such youthful enthusiasm. He simply loved Justin's childishness.

But at the same time he felt sad. Because he was afraid that someone or something in this world would take that wonderful innocence and happiness away. He didn't want for Justin to ever be hurt that badly.

And so Brian felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him, as he always did when Justin was in a mood like this. And he felt the need to touch the boy. He just looked so beautiful like this.

Brian walked up behind his boy, and encircled the thin waist squeezing gently. Justin giggled lightly, and Brian rested his chin on top of the boy's head.

"I've loved these things since I was a kid." Justin admitted quietly, eyes always following the monkeys.

"_Since _you were a kid?" Brian questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

Justin gaped in mock insult, squirming and wining in Brian's grasp, while the older man laughed lightly, holding him tightly enough to restrict any potentially damaging punches.

Justin giggled as he tried to escape from Brian; he was going to make him pay for that jibe.

He stilled for a moment, and closed his eyes.

Then he swung his head around and bit Brian's earlobe.

"Ow!" Brian shouted, raising one hand to massage the ear, but not letting go of Justin. "You little shit!"

Justin simply grinned and poked his tongue out at Brian, who caught it between his lips and sucked on it, drawing it into his mouth, and pulling Justin in for a kiss.

When he finally let them both up for air, Brian took in Justin's small face and innocent expression, and again prayed to whoever may be listening that nothing would spoil what he saw in the kid's face. That trust. That innocence. The naïve goodness that radiated from him. The child in him.

He hugged Justin again.

Maybe if he held him tightly enough, nothing bad would ever happen to Justin again.

End.


End file.
